


Your Light Burnt Out too Quickly

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Give Shiro a break, M/M, Sad, Shadam, shiro x adam, video tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Shiro is given Adam's final videotape shortly after he arrives back on Earth.





	Your Light Burnt Out too Quickly

Shiro sat in front of the screen tears in his eyes. Adam was gone, he was really gone this time. Shiro could only think of the last conversation he had with him. Their falling out, the one where Adam had said that when Shiro came back Adam wouldn't be there waiting for him. Though it almost seemed like a cruel twist of irony thinking back to that statement. 

Shiro looked again at the screen and then to the play button, he did his best to take a deep breath and focus on what he needed to do. After all, he should be grateful that Adam had at least thought of him before his passing. He hit the play button holding back his tears again as Adam's face came into view. 

This was it, the last thing he would ever have of Adam, of his ex-fiance who was now dead, this was the only thing he would have left to fill his ears with his voice. He looked the same a few years older but nothing drastic, a small smile graced his face through the tears at seeing the love of his life on the screen alive and well before remembering that he was in fact gone. 

"Takashi if your watching this, it means that I am dead." Adam's eyes close as he focuses his gaze on the camera and he takes a deep breath. 

"You know they say when you're about to die your entire life flashes before your eyes, flashes of who you were going by at an alarming rate, at least that is what they say will happen to you when you're about to die. I didn't think that it was going to happen, well not this soon anyway. I didn't think that I would be fighting in an intergalactic space war that came to Earth yet it happened strangely enough, though I never thought anything was as strange yet hopeful as the day I found out you were alive Takashi." 

Adam has a smile on his face, but Shiro could tell that there were tears in his brown eyes, and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he continued to watch and listen to Adam's final goodbye.

"I remember the days we spent together, we were happy and supported one another, that is until you went on the mission that would change your life and mine. I was so angry that you went on that mission, that you left me and put yourself at risk. I said things that I didn't mean, and things that I know would hurt you, the things I said to you when you left. Those were the things that I regret the most because I knew that what you were doing...it was because it was your dream. It was never my place to try and cut your wings and keep you grounded and safe with me, and for that I feel a little sorry, but you have to admit that I was a bit justified in my thinking after all my boyfriend was sick and wanting to go on a mission that could kill him, and I really thought that it had killed you."

Shiro nodded, a part of him wished that he had stayed with Adam that day. That he had given things up, taken to teaching and everything would have been fine for a time. Though if he had done that the universe would be in more danger than it was now, but he knew Adam had a point, and he couldn't stop and wonder for a moment what his life would have been like if he had just stopped, and stayed with Adam, and grown old with him. It was a nice thought, and one that he wished would have become a reality but he knew that now it would never happen, but he continued to watch. It was the least he could do for the man he loved. Even if it was the last thing he could do. 

"When I thought you had died, it turned my world upside down. Everything was wrong, and I could feel myself slipping into what some may call despair, but I called it my punishment. I remember thinking I should have fought harder with you to stay, that even with the hateful things that I had said convinced you that I needed you here with me and that maybe if you had stayed with Takashi, we could have found a way to combat your illness and make it so the two of us could live happily together. I blamed myself for years before I found out you were alive. I was thrilled, I would see you and we could talk things out, I could say the things I wanted to when you came back to Earth. I could hug you and we could talk, I knew once I saw you more tears would be shed. I was filled with so much hope that day that I couldn't believe that someday I would be able to see you again, that we would get the chance to hopefully makeup and see one another again, but things didn't go as planned yet again, after all, you seeing this tape means that I am dead." Adam laughs a bit tears in his eyes as he did his best to continue telling Shiro his final things. 

"The Galra attacked and being a trained fighter pilot I was called to the front lines. We were told to make these tapes for our loved ones, but you were the only one who came to mind to make a tape for. After all, you are my fiance or at least you were. I wanted to be able to tell you that I still love you no matter what was said that day. That I will and have always loved you despite what anyone had ever said to us. I wanted to get married and adopt kids with you and have a family, but Shiro. I want you to do those things even without me. I want you to be happy and live, and someday maybe in a better world we will meet again, and be able to live a simple and happy life. That would be nice a life without impending doom and heartbreak. Though don't you dare die too soon otherwise I'll kick your ass when you get to wherever it is I am. I want you to live a full and happy life, even if I can't be there to live it with you." Adam smiles. 

"I am setting you free Takashi, I am letting you go to live your life if I die. I want you to remember me but I want you to still be happy and do try to remember that I will always love you, Shiro. So for the last time, this is goodbye, I love you Takashi Shirogane." Adam smiles, tears running down his face now, as the camera clicks off. 

"I love you too Adam..."

Shiro can feel the tears streaming down his face now. The tears that he had been forcing himself to hide from everyone. All of the despair he felt came crashing down. The man he loved was gone, and he would never be able to see him again. Shiro blamed himself, but a part of him knew that it was the Galra that were not a part of the coalition and were hell-bent on taking over the universe that had done this. They had taken everything away from him, and he knew that it was partly his own fault. 

After all, he was the one who decided to leave first.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228) which is where you guys can send me requests, or even leave feedback on my writing if you want to feel free to check it out. I really am doing my best to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
